centuriafandomcom-20200215-history
Elves
A race famous for their grace and skill, the elves are of slender build. They are generally shorter than humans and do not possess the same muscular tone. Instead they make up for this with increased agility and perception. Origin The origin of the elves is a controversial subject. They are believed to have once been humans of avarai decent which through some magical process transformed themselves into the elven race. There are two main theories: one involving draconic magic and the other demonic influences. The draconic theory is supported by elven religion and the fact that conjuration has never been a popular magic school among the elves. The demonic theory comes from the fact that elves share many traits with the demonic djinns and also that the gnomes have a similar background but with no religious traditions offering any alternate explanation. Body & Characteristics Elves are very similar to humans in appearance and proportions, but with slightly more slender builds and an average height of 165-175 cm. They have fair hair and skin and often come across as very beautiful to humans. Their characteristically large, pointed ears offer excellent hearing and an increased number of photoreceptor cells give them excellent eye sight. Aging Elves have a very peculiar, not to mention unnatural, aging process. They mature in about the same time as a human, reaching full growth at 21 years of age. However, past this age their bodies never start deteriorating but remain in as good shape as when they where young. Elves thus face the possibility of reaching hundreds - if not thousands - years of age. This is not the case for all elves as most do suffer from a mental deterioration starting at an age of about 100 years which eventually kills them and many succumb to diseases at all the different stages of life. Only a percentage or so reach beyond 500 years of age and there are but a handful of elves known to have lived for millennia. Reproduction Elves have close to the same reproduction cycle as humans but for cultural reasons often reproduce much later in life when they begin to settle down. Further, childbirth is even more dangerous to elven females than to human ones so few elven women ever give birth to more than three children, regardless of how long they live. Both elven females and males are fertile throughout their lives unless injured or suffering from some disease. Elves always seems to get a single child and never twins or triplets. Culture Age of Steel For many humans elves are mythical beings and represent the exotic and unknown. The Kingdom of Alvor is the only elven nation known to men and few humans ever set foot there as most feel discomfort as they are treated with suspicion and mistrust. However, elves also live in secret further north in the Kingdom of Camoni and the Kingdom of Silveani. Most elves encountered are young and in their late twenties, at which they are curious and wish to experience more of the world. This lust for adventure can last for several decades, but eventually most elves retreat to their homeland where they seek to perfect the skills which they acquired during their travels. Older elves are therefore often unmatched in their skills, but rarely encountered as they prefer the company of their people. Age of Knowledge Once held in highest esteem by humans and other races, the elves have seen themselves surpassed in knowledge and grandeur. The humans no longer find elves as intriguing as in the previous age and while being left alone pleases most of the elders many young elves now travel abroad as there is where adventure lays. Traditionally these young elves would then return home, but with the expert craftsmanship of older elves being in high demand some choose to stay in human lands. This has created a great rift between those who seek to preserve the ancient elven society and those who find it acceptable to share their life with humans and other races. Age of Information While most elves are fully integrated in the Union society the former Kingdom of Alvor has remained somewhat closed to outsiders, allowing the ancient elven elders to retain their hold over this land. However, this new world has changed the elves as well and modern elves pursue perfection in a more scientific manner than their predecessors. This means their activities are devoid of feelings and emotions and the elves of Alvor have indeed acquired a reputation as being rather callous and calculating. Category:Races Category:Free Peoples